The IEEE 1394 multimedia bus standard is to be the xe2x80x9cconvergence busxe2x80x9d bringing together the worlds of the PC and digital consumer electronics. It is readily becoming the digital interface of choice for consumer digital audio/video applications, providing a simple, low-cost and seamless plug-and-play interconnect for clusters of digital A/V devices, and it is being adopted for PCs and peripherals.
The original specification for 1394, called IEEE 1394-1995, supported data transmission speeds of 100 to 400 Mbits/second. Most consumer electronic devices available on the market have supported either 100 or 100/200 Mbits/second; meaning that plenty of headroom remains in the 1394 specification. However, as more devices are added to a system, and improvements in the quality of the A/V data (i.e., more pixels and more bits per pixel) emerge, a need for greater bandwidth and connectivity flexibility has been indicated.
The 1394a specification (pending approval) offers efficiency improvements, including support for very low power, arbitration acceleration, fast reset and suspend/resume features. However, current methods for allocating ID""s to new devices are both manual and crude especially when considered in the context of xe2x80x98hot swappablexe2x80x9d devices.
As indicated in the AV/C Digital Interface Command Set General Specification (hereinafter, the General Specification): an AV unit is the physical instantiation of a consumer electronic device, e.g., a camcorder or a VCR, within a Serial Bus node; an AV subunit is an instantiation of a virtual entity that can be identified uniquely within an AV unit and offers a set of coherent functions; an AV/C is an Audio/video control; and a plug is a physical or virtual end-point of connection implemented by an AV unit or subunit that may receive or transmit isochronous or other dataxe2x80x94plugs may be Serial Bus plugs, accessible through the PCR""s (PCR: is a Plug Control Register, as defined by IEC 61883, Digital Interface for Consumer Electronic Audio/Video Equipment; further, an iPCR: is an input plug PCR, as defined by IEC 61883 and an oPCR: is an output plug PCR, as defined by IEC 61883) they may be external, physical plugs on the AV unit; or they may be internal virtual plugs implemented by the AV subunits.
An AV/C target implementation is made up of multiple entities including AV/C subunits and plugs. Each separate entity has an associated ID number used to specify that entity when an AV/C controller sends a command acting upon that entity.
The implementation of the AV/C target device must ensure that the IDs used for the target entities are unique among all entities of the same type. In addition they must be between 0 and nxe2x88x921 where n is the number of a particular type of entity. Thus an AV/C subunit and plug may both have an ID of 0, but two AV/C subunits may not both have an ID of 0.
The old methods for implementing AV/C target entities are to statically allocate the IDs for each entity. Thus, when implementing the software for the entities, the number of entities must be known in advance. Updating the implementation to support a new entity requires manual allocation of another ID. In addition, removal of an entity requires manual deallocation of its ID, and if its ID (m) is less than nxe2x88x921 (e.g., 0 less than m less than nxe2x88x921), thus, residing somewhere in the middle of the identification listings, the IDs for the entities between m+1 and nxe2x88x921 must be manually decremented.
Modularity of software components, and independence of implementation between software components, are elements of good software design. However, the manual allocation of IDs described above prevents total independence between the implementations of the AV/C entities. In addition, the manual allocation prevents an implementation of dynamic AV/C entities as would be needed when components are hot swapped into an AV/C device.
This invention provides a means of automatically and dynamically allocating IDs for AV/C entities. The IDs do not need to be determined during the implementation of the entities. The IDs are determined at run time. This has the benefit of allowing an implementation of dynamic AV/C entities.
This invention provides an AV/C entity allocation service which maintains a list of the currently allocated IDs. This list is initially empty. When an AV/C entity is initialized, it calls the allocation service to allocate an ID which it then uses for the initialized entity. The allocation service allocates an ID by starting with an ID of 0. The service then searches its allocated ID list to see if the current ID has already been allocated. If it finds the ID in the list, it increments its current ID and searches the list again. If it does not find the ID, it adds the current ID to the allocated list and returns the ID to the entity.